


Humanity

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [115]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Fae Robbie Rotten, Family, Gen, Half Elf Stephanie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trickster Elf Sportacus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I don't suppose you'd mind doing a Trickster Elf Sportacus and Half Elf Stephanie story[Contains all Trickster Elf Sportacus prompts]





	1. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't suppose you'd mind doing a Trickster Elf Sportacus and Half Elf Stephanie story with the line, "Humanity is so easy to rewrite into something else that it's surprising that there are still regular people left," in it?

Stephanie raced through town. She had pulled her hair up, revealing her Elf ears. Normally she hid them from Lazytown, the better to blend in to human society, but tonight she needed them.

The sound of a branch snapping made her whip her head around. Pointed ears twitching, she turned on a dime and sped down the street. The noise led her towards Ziggy’s house. A shadow was crouched by his bedroom window. Stephanie ducked behind a bush. Her night vision usually pierced gloom easily— this creature was using stealth magic.

“You already gave yourself away,” the shadow said, “Come out. I mean no harm.”

His accent was thick. His voice was soft, soothing. Stephanie would have dropped her guard completely if not for the fact that the creature was stalking through Lazytown in the middle of the night near her best friend’s house.

Since hiding was pointless, Stephanie stood and rounded the bush. She tried to imitate the stern look her mother used to give when Stephanie tried practicing magic in public. “Who are you?”

The creature stepped forward and the shadows fells away like a cloak. He wasn’t much taller than Stephanie. Blond wavy hair, blue hoodie, light blue jeans. Going by his attire and his ears, he was a city elf.

Wait, no. Stephanie squinted. He smiled. His grin held too many pointed teeth. His ears were too twisted towards the top. Stephanie took a step back. She’s been warned about these elves.

The Trickster Elf chuckled, “So many halfs in this town!”

“Halfs?” 

“You are a half Elf,” he said. He pointed to the window, “This boy is at  _least_  part Gnome. And you have another friend who must have some Brownie blood in him. Do I need to mention the Fae that lives underground or are you strong enough to sense him?” He let out another laugh. “Humanity is so easy to rewrite into something else that it is surprising that there are still regular people left.”

Stephanie’s mind was reeling. Ziggy could be part gnome? Who was part Brownie? Underground— was he talking about Robbie? “How do you know all this?” She finally asked. He moved back toward Ziggy’s window. From the nightlight in Ziggy’s room, Stephanie could see him sleeping soundly. This full-blooded Trickster Elf could probably see him better.

“I have been watching this town all day. I expected it to be more exciting around here, given all the magic in the air. But even that Fae barely uses his full power.” That grin was back, but it looked more sinister. “A littler harmless danger usually brings out the hidden potential in a creature. That is all I plan to do.”

He bent down and picked up a slug from the grass. Stephanie watched as he cupped it in his hands and blew onto it. There was a soft blue glow. When it was gone, the slug was gone too. In its place was a very large spider.

Stephanie jumped back as the Trickster Elf snickered and opened the window a crack.

“ _No_!” Stephanie shouted, racing forward.

In a blink, the trickster elf had closed the window, jumped up the gutter, and crouched low on the roof. Inside the bedroom, Ziggy sat up sleepily, on alert. Stephanie dropped under the window. With her sharp hearing, she heard Ziggy get up, shuffle to the window, and shut it. Something scuttled across Stephanie’s hand and she barely held in a yelp. The spider ran passed her and into the bush she had been hiding in only minutes ago.

After a few minutes, she stood and looked around. No creature. No shadow. Stephanie turned to head back home, maybe talk to Robbie in the morning (or, late afternoon) about the intruder. 

“Who are you?” Stephanie jumped and looked up. In the tree opposite Ziggy’s door was the trickster elf. He had the same look on his face Stingy sometimes had when someone took a ball he thought was his. 

Stephanie knew the power in a name and so she glared back. “I’m the one who’s going to keep Lazytown safe.” He smiled again. She could see his shining teeth through the darkness, as ft he was trying to charm her. It wouldn’t work. “Who are  _you_?”

“You can call me Ten,” he said. Shadows were slowly pooling around him, “And I will not make your task easy.”

Then he was gone.


	2. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More Trickster AU with Solla being Stephanie's elf mom, please!

“Sweetheart, there are no monsters under your bed.”

“You promise?”

“I _promise_.”

5 year old Stephanie peeked out from her bundle of blankets. The room _did_ look empty, aside from Mom who was sitting next to her on the bed. Stephanie looked over the edge of the bed just to be double sure. Nothing. 

Mom smiled gently and pet her hair. “See? You are safe.”

Stephanie leaned against Mom. “But how do you  _know_  there’re no monsters?” she asked, clutching her pillow. Her bedroom was so dark at night. Anything could be hiding in here.

“How could a monster get in here, Stephanie? They would have to come in through your door. Daddy and I would hear them.”

“But! But, um…” Stephanie looked around the room, “I have a window!” She pointed at the pink curtained window beside her bed as if that proved Mom wrong.

Mom chuckled, “Do you think we would make it so easy for monsters to get to you?”

Stephanie didn’t answer; just scoot around until she could glare at the window. The night outside was still. But she didn’t trust it. 

Shaking her head, Mom turned to the window too. She held out a hand like she was cupping water. The glass panes glowed a soft magenta, along with her hand. Stephanie watched, fascinated, as she always was when she got to see Mom perform magic. 

“See that?” Mom said, “That’s a barrier spell I put up when you were old enough to sleep in your own room. Nothing can get through it. No one can touch you.” She kissed the top of Stephanie’s head. “Do you believe me now?”

Stephanie got up on her tip toes and touched the glowing windowpane. The glass was warm, like when Stephanie had been under all her blankets to protect herself from the monsters. Reassured, she turned and hugged Mom. “Yes.”

“Good.” Mom hugged her back, smiling into her shoulder.

“... Can you check under the bed just one more time?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

* * *

 

Standing in front of Ziggy’s bedroom window, 10 year old Stephanie desperately tried to remember if her mother had ever explained how to enact the spell. 


	3. Short And Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd love to see something for the Trickster AU with Robbie and Sportacus interacting. Their first meeting, perhaps?

The sky was just starting to turn a dusty orange as dawn slowly approached. Robbie leaned against the support beam of his billboard, rubbing tired eyes and breathing in the cool spring air. He had just pulled another all-nighter trying to finish his latest project. The rest of the day would be spent sleeping as much as he could with the children running around above him but for now, he took in a fresh breath in the silence of the very early morning.

“You might as well come out,” Robbie said after a moment. “Illusions don’t work on me. 

Beside him, the shadow of the billboard flickered and a creature stepped out. The hood of his hoodie covered the pointed ears and blond hair Robbie knew were there. The Trickster Elf stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking up at Robbie with a fanged smirk.

Robbie gave him a once over. “I thought you would be taller.”

Ten frowned. “Excuse me?”

“You’re short. I thought Elves were tall.”

“Wha- Not all Elves look the same,  _Fae_!” He spat the word. Robbie ignored the malice. “If we are going to judge on looks, _you_ clearly have not slept all night.”

Robbie shrugged. “Nothing new but I’m touched you care.” 

“And you smell like  _sugar_.”

“You’re smothering me.” That earned Robbie a glare. “What are you doing here?” Robbie asked point blank. 

Ten looked out towards town, his previous ire fading. “How can you stand this place?”

Robbie turned to Lazytown as well. A light was on in Pixel’s house but other than that, the town was quiet. Still. “What do you mean?”

“All these creatures hiding their true selves.” Ten’s voice was suddenly right behind him. Robbie jumped, clutching his chest, and looked back at Ten. The Trickster Elf grinned.

“Don’t  _do_ that!” Robbie snapped.

“There is so much magic in this town, in these people, but none of you  _act_ on it!” Ten stated, taking a step toward Robbie. “Old bloodlines, other fae brought up as human, a  _half elf—_  all wasting their lives being mundane and dull and  _lazy_.” With each word, Ten advanced on Robbie. His ocean blue eyes began to glow faintly. 

Robbie shuffled backward until his back hit the support beam. Perhaps this had not been a good interaction to have on zero sleep and half a cup of ground coffee beans. His magic was slow to respond, pooling slowly towards his fingertips. “Did you ever stop to think they aren’t aware of what they are?” Robbie said, trying and failing not to sound as intimidated as he felt. “Or that they’re trying to run away from it?”

“Creatures like us are better than humans in every way,” Ten said. “They should have more pride. They should act on who they are.”

“Who are you to decide that for them?”

“Someone who is tired of _hiding_.” Ten reached out to grab Robbie but Robbie snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared atop the billboard, looking down on the surprised Elf. “Leave Lazytown alone!” Robbie called. “And more importantly, leave _me_ alone!”

“You and that pink girl should stay out of my way!” Was Ten’s heated response. “And eat something other than sugar!”

“I will if you grow a few more inches!” Robbie saw those blue eyes flash once more, then Ten disappeared in a swirl of shadow. Robbie could still make out his form as he ran off through the field towards the forest. The Trickster Elf was  _fast_.

Robbie let out a sigh. He had seen Ten and Stephanie’s entire interaction earlier that night. He felt better now that he had met the threat himself. After a well-earned sleep, he would decide what to do about it. Satisfied, Robbie looked down at the ground. Now that the sun was starting to properly rise, he could see just how _very far away_ the ground really was. Robbie clutched the light beside him. “This is all that stupid blue Elf’s fault,” he muttered.


End file.
